Question: Express $0.4\overline5$ as a common fraction.
To express the number $0.4\overline{5}$ as a fraction, we call it $x$ and subtract it from $10x$: $$\begin{array}{r r c r@{}l}
&10x &=& 4&.55555\ldots \\
- &x &=& 0&.45555\ldots \\
\hline
&9x &=& 4&.1
\end{array}$$ This shows that $0.4\overline{5} = \frac{4.1}{9} = \boxed{\frac{41}{90}}$.